


viseul and their 10 babies

by babyeojin



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, this is a mess no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyeojin/pseuds/babyeojin
Summary: uhhh. this is a messheres their nicknames (in the ot12 gc):heejin - bunnyhyunjin - furry #1haseul - mommyyeojin - bratvivi - robotkimlip - NOT a dictatorjinsoul - dumbasschoerry - babyyves - sooyoungchuu - sunshinegowon - crunchhyejoo - furry #2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongehinde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jongehinde/gifts).



jo haseul changed the group chat name to: haseul and her 11 children

jo haseul changed their name to: mommy

mommy: good morning children <3  
sooyoung: haseul its five am what the fuck  
NOT a dictator: youre really embracing this thing saying you adopted all of us  
mommy: yeojin said she’s proud to have me as her mom !! if im such a good mom ill be u guys’ mom too!!  
mommy: @sooyoung yes!! its when i always wake up!!  
sooyoung: ew its too early for ur exclamation marks, im going back to sleep  
sunshine: good morning uwu  
sooyoung: nvm im awake  
dumb bitch: whipped sooyoung >>  
sooyoung: i had to listen to you complain about how hot jungeun looks when shes dancing for an hour yesterday, please shut up  
mommy: children!! dont fight!!  
NOT a dictator: BABY (๑>◡<๑)  
sooyoung: gross  
dumb bitch: I LOVE YOU :((  
sunshine: sooyoung :((  
sooyoung: ?  
sunshine: when will u call me baby?? :(  
sooyoung: uhhhhhhhhh  
sooyoung: i gtg to work  
furry #2: work doesn’t start for another hour sooyoung tf u on  
mommy: NOOOO HYE :(( dont swear :((  
mommy: but also yeah sooyoung tf u on  
sunshine: oh :((  
NOT a dictator: sooyoung i will kill you  
furry #1: good morning ? lol what’s happening  
bunny: hello  
furry #1: heres my daily “i just find it funny that my name is furry when heejin just gets to be “bunny””  
sunshine: heejin is an adorable baby bunny tho :((  
furry #1: i mean … cant argue w that logic  
bunny: jiwoo unnie :((  
dumb bitch: and you bark every chance you get so … whos the REAL furry here  
furry #1: LISTEN-  
furry #1: its my talent xD  
robot: i wake up in the morning and the first thing i see is hyunjin writing “xD” in a gc named “haseul and her 11 children” why am i friends with you guys  
robot: also @mommy the disrespect >: im older than you  
mommy: omg wait let me change it 

mommy changed the group chat name to: viseul and their 10 children 

mommy changed robot’s nickname to: strict mom

strict mom: when i asked you to be my gf i didnt sign up for THIS  
mommy: i lov u  
strict mom: ugh i cant believe i love you too  
brat: MY MOMS :(((  
dumb bitch: normally i’d bully yeojin but i AGREE :(( MY MOMS :((  
furry #1: YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE -3-  
NOT a dictator: CUTIES  
bunny: my favourite unnies :((  
sunshine: i agree !!  
furry #2: whens the wedding  
baby: VISEUL SSTANS RISE  
brat: @crunch  
baby: @crunch youre the only one that hasnt seen this that cares COME HERE ND SEE OUR MOMS BEING CUTE!  
strict mom: i hate you all  
brat: i love you too vivi unnie!!  
baby: yeojin used honorifics .  
bunny: but im the only one that uses honorifics. ever.  
baby: ywah cause youre the only one that cares  
sunshine: even vivi said she didnt care if we used honorifics lmao  
crunch: wwhat  
furry #2: chaewon hi  
brat: ew  
furry #2: @brat u wanna die?  
mommy: hye why are you becoming more and more like sooyoung :(( wheres my sweet hyejoo baby  
sunshine: has anyone seen sooyoung btw :o  
mommy: no  
furry #2: no  
brat: i saw her earlier she was reading the chat and blushing lol what a loser  
mommy: HWAT  
baby: WH  
dumb bitch: LMAOOOO SOOYOUBG??? BLUSHING??  
NOT a dictator: sooyoung doesnt have feelings wdymb  
mommy: @strict mom want to track down sooyoung w me :D  
strict mommy: no  
mommy: ill change ur nickname !!  
strict mom: coming  
sunshine: wwhat

 

‘97 line gc 

vivi’s bitch: SOOYOUNG  
vivi’s bitch: MISS SOOYOUNG  
meanie: lol what do u want  
vivi’s bitch: lol to you too  
vivi’s bitch: ANYGAYS  
vivi’s bitch: where are you :( jiwoo wants to talk to you!! she says u wont reply to her messages  
meanie: lol right  
fish: haseul’s right, shes really sad actually, just because you wont call her baby, ah, the angst  
vivi’s bitch: do you ever use full stops or just commas?  
vivi’s bitch: but yes.  
meanie: im at the coffee store next to work  
vivi’s bitch: great!! me and vivi are on our way now!! we’ll pick you up and go to jiwoo and heejin’s place  
meanie: i never agreed to this what  
vivi’s bitch: tough luck

-

baby jiwoo ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

haseul: jiwoo :((  
haseul: are u okay :((  
baby jiwoo ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡: haseul !! yeah !! im fine !!  
haseul: you sure :((  
baby jiwoo ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡: pronjse  
haseul: jiwoo??? are u crying?? im coming to ur place w vivi!! ill make sooyoung apologise !!  
baby jiwoo ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡: i love you :(  
haseul: i love you too !!


	2. broken playstations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeojin is a twelve year old gamer boy 😳

**hot unit! summer unit!**

**cherry pie baby sunshine:** unnies :((   
**jingolas:** ugh thats such a long nivkname why did u choose .. THAT @the president  
 **jingolas:** and why didyou set yourself as the president smh rude im obv the Superior Hot Bitch in this gc  
 **the president:** bc youre highkey dumb, my dear  
 **jingolas:** >>>: im not dumb >>:  
 **cherry pie baby sunshine:** ANYWAYS: unnies :((  
 **jingolas:** you only use honorifics when you want smth, what do you want  
 **cherry pie baby sunshine:** what do you mean :(( cant i just respect my moms like im supposed to :((   
**the president:** you never do tho wtf   
**jingolas:** just spit it out yerim dear   
**cherry pie baby sunshine:** i broke yeojins playstation   
**cherry pie baby sunshine:** currently hiding in the uhh closet  
 **jingolas:** aw cute, youre closeted and youre hiding in a closet  
 **the president:** YEOJIN IS GONNA KILL YOU LMAOJKSJEHJEJS  
 **cherry pie baby sunshine:** J KNWO THABKS DOR REMINDING ME   
**jingolas:** WAIT MY BABY YERIM ILL SAVE YOU   
**cherry pie baby sunshine:** omo unnie saranghae  
 **jingolas:** ew i wont hesitate to change ur name to “gross mf”  
 **cherry pie baby sunshine:** i wOnt hEsiTatE BitCh  
 **cherry pie baby sunshine:** WAIT I TAKE IT BACK ILL SAY IT NORMALLY THANK YOU JINSOUL J LOVE YOU PLEASE CONE PICK ME UP

 

**viseul and their ten children**

 **NOT a dictator:** am i the only person worried about yeojin still owning a playstation   
**NOT a dictator:** like shes what? 16 now?   
**NOT a dictator:** lol still feels weird i feel like shes a tiny 14 year old  
 **brat:** youre so mean :((( please i breathed   
**dumb bitch:** JUNGEUN I LOVE YOH BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOURE TRYING TK GET YEOJIN TO GO PLAY W HER PLAYSTATION CAUSE YOU KNOW THATS WHAT SHE DOES WHEN SHES SAD SO SHELL NOTICE ITS BROKEN WHY WOUKD U DO THAT YERIM IM COMING TO GET YOU  
 **NOT a dictator:** youre really living up to your name here babe  
 **dumb bitch:** FUCK   
**dumb bitch:** YERIM IM OMW   
**brat:** what D:  
 **brat:** what happened to my playstation :((  
 **mommy:** what did i come back to?? whats going on?? whys jinsoul yelling??   
**furry #2:** this is going to be funny  
 **dumb bitch:** why hasn’t yeojin or yerim said anything for five minutes???? did yeojin kill yerim omg  
 **furry #2:** bold of you to assume yeojin is tall enough to even mildly hurt yerim  
 **dumb bitch:** youre right  
 **dumb bitch:** im @ viseuls place, @mommy open the door   
**mommy:** im not home :(( im out here saving chuuves  
 **sooyoung:** lol whats chuuves  
 **furry #2:** guys its alive  
 **brat:** @mommy RUN  
 **strict mom:** yeojin theyre both in the car w me?? whats she gonna do  
 **NOT a dictator:** lmao which one of u guys is texting and driving   
**dumb bitch:** YEOJIN YOURE HOME RIGHT YIU CAN LET ME IN  
 **brat:** wait what are you here for   
**dumb bitch:** t-to pick up yerim  
 **mommy:** vivi’s driving @ NOT a dictator  
 **dumb bitch:** ohmygod could it be  
 **dumb bitch:** hath she forgotten  
 **NOT a dictator:** yeojin go check your playstation   
**brat:** okay? why?  
 **dumb bitch:** NO YEOJIN LET ME IN FIRST   
**baby:** JINSOUL :(( YIUEE FINALLY HERE IVE BEEN HIDING IN THIS CLOSET FOREVER   
**mommy:** lol when will she come out of the metaphorical closet tho owo   
**bunny:** h-hi?  
 **sunshine:** @mommy are u here yet ?? D:   
**mommy:** yeah, outside your door, can you come get us   
**furry #1:** not @ heejin and jiwoo always coming on at the same time .. okay  
 **furry #2:** just say you want heejin to hd ur hand & go  
 **furry #1:** hold my hand :(  
 **sooyoung:** gay  
 **bunny:** HYUNJIN  
 **bunny:** IM GOING TO UR APARTMENT RIGHT NOW :((   
**bunny:** ILL HOLD UR HAND BABY   
**mommy:** i just saw heejin running out of the apartment what  
 **NOT a dictator:** haseul how’s getting chuuves together going  
 **strict mom:** theyre talking  
 **strict mom:** ive never seen sooyoung so calm before  
 **mommy:** it’s EVERYTHING   
**strict mom:** WIAT HOLD UP   
**mommy:** THEYVE GONE QUIET  
 **strict mom:** I DONT THINK THEY KNOW WHAT TO TALK ABOUT  
 **mommy:** ah, young love  
 **strict mom:** sooyoung is the same age as you but okay  
 **NOT a dictator:** why are jinsoul yerim and yeojin so quiet … is jinsoul begging yeojin to spare her baby’s life  
 **crunch:** lmao as if yeojin could ever hurt yerim   
**furry #2:** thats what i said

—

chaotic

 **everyone’s favourite:** thanks for sparing me yeojin :D  
 **froggie:** yeah uh no problem lmao   
**froggie:** jinsoul said she’d pay for it anyway  
 **she bites too:** im glad you made up ig but the idea of yeojin killing yerim … kind of funny tbh  
 **everyones fave:** hyunjin >:  
 **peacekeeper:** im glad you guys didn’t fight!!  
 **everyone’s fave:** heejin uwu <3

-

**haseul ( ◠‿◠ )**

 **yerim:** haseul :((  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** yerimie baby! whats up  
 **yerim:** do u think yeojin hates me :(((  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** what !! no !!  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** did she get mad at you for breaking her stupid game??  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** ive been trying to get rid of that game for so long ah  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** yerim??  
 **yerim:** inch resting  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** YERIM  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** CHOI YERIM  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** why do my children never listen to me 

-

**chaotic**

 

 **everyone’s favourite:** GAYSIEHJS  
 **everyone’s favourite:** GUYS**  
 **she bites too:** couldve left it at gays but ok  
 **peacekeeper:** YERIM  
 **peacekeeper:** WHATS UP  
 **everyone’s favourite:** SJSHNEHSBS SHADEUL  
 **everyone’s favourite:**

**(screenshot:)**

**haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** did she get mad at you for breaking her stupid game??  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** ive been trying to get rid of that game for so long ah  
 **haseul ( ◠‿◠ ):** yerim??  
 **yerim:** inch resting

 **everyone’s favourite:** @FROGGIE YOUR MOM IM  
 **she bites too:** @FROGGIE BETTER SEE THIS BITCH IM CRYING RN LMAOSJJSJSJ  
 **peacekeeper:** @froggie PLEAS THIS IS ACTUALLY FUNNY  
 **froggie:** what  
 **froggie:** WHAT  
 **she bites too:** CRYINGSJHSHSHSHSH  
 **froggie:** HASEUL REALLY WANTS TO BETRAY ME LIKE THAT  
 **froggie:** suddenly, im an orphan again  
 **she bites too:** THIS IS TOO FUNNYYSJJSJSJS  
 **froggie:** but wiat yerim why were you guys talking about my game??  
 **everyone’s favourite:** uhhhhhhh gtg   
**she bites too:** THIS ENTERTAINMENT IM STILL CACKLING  
 **peacekeeper:** yerim?  
 **froggie:** what :(

 

**möther**

**yeojin: **HASEUL  
 **möther:** my sunshine baby angel cakes !!  
 **yeojin:** do you want me to get rid of my ps4??????  
 **möther:** DID YERIM TELL YOY THAT  
 **yeojin:** who else   
**möther:** BETRAYAL >:(  
 **yeojin:** BACK TO THE POINT   
**yeojin:** why do u want to get rid of it lol  
 **möther:** you always play with it  
 **möther:** you never have time for me anymore  
 **yeojin:** oh :(  
 **möther:** i miss having movie nights with you and baking  
 **yeojin:** no offence your baking sucks  
 **möther:** .5 seconds from disowning you and throwing away your ps4 <3  
 **yeojin:** I LOVE YOUR BAKING  
 **yeojin:** can i keep my ps4 if i spend more time with you  
 **möther:** suddenly youre my favourite child ^ - ^****

****

******jinsoul created a group chat with jungeun, heejin and jiwoo** ** **

******jinsoul named the gc “yerim protection squad”** ** **

******jinsoul set their name to “leader”** ** **

******jinsoul set jungeun’s name to “vice president”** ** **

******jinsoul set jiwoo’s name to “sunshine #1”** ** **

******jinsoul set heejin’s name to “sunshine #2”** ** **

******leader:** now that i’ve got the formalities done  
 **leader:** we need to protect my baby yerim  
 **vice president:** did u just add the three most caring people you know to a gc awe <33  
 **leader:** no i added my two closest friends who happen to be the most caring people i know and you, my girlfriend   
**vice president:** so basically the same thing then <33  
 **leader:** anyway  
 **sunshine #2:** this is so cute !! thank you unnie i will help protect baby yerimie   
**sunshine #1:** i agree with heejin !! :D  
 **sunshine #2:** :D** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAA THANK YOU FOR READING THIS UWU I GOT SO MANY HITSAFTER JUST ONE DAY :(( I LOVE YOU ALL YOURE SASTING YOUR LIFE READING THIS BUT 💗💓💞💕 also mags and lola if youre reading this, this is for you too yall just havent told me your ao3 accs smh losers ALSO i spent like. 2937733 hours going back and making the text bold so you better be thankful


	3. maknae line crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah the title is a tiny bit misleading anyways 😎😎 drama . chaotic drama .

**my (furry) girlfriend**

**heejin:** hyunjinie  
**my (furry) girlfriend:** heejinie  
**heejin:** heejinie sounds weird but ok  
**my (furry) girlfriend:** at least i called u a nickname owo  
**heejin:** yeah ANYWAYS  
**heejin:** yerim likes yeojin  
**my (furry) girlfriend:** OWO  
**heejin:** I KNWO RIGHT  
**heejin:** what are we doing w this information  
**heejin:** hyunjin  
**heejin:** why are you leaving me on read  
**heejin:** HYUNJIN  
**heejin:** >:(  
**heejin:** youre telling chaewon arent you  
**my (furry) girlfriend:** owo i love you thanks for this information  
**heejin:** cant believe my girlfriend is a betraying FURRY  
**my (furry) girlfriend:** say ily back <33  
**heejin:** * **** ***

 

-

**crunchie**

 **hyunjin:** CHARWON  
**hyunjin:** CHAERHOW  
**crunchie:** hello uwu my second favourite furry  
**hyunjin:** chaewon stop being in love with hye challenge FAILED  
**crunchie:** <33  
**hyunjin:** ANYWAYS  
**hyunjin:** yerim likes yeojin owo  
**crunchie:** o-oh?  
**crunchie:** IM TELLING HYE BYE  
**hyunjin:** “hye, bye”  
**hyunjin:** okay

 

-

**annoying 12 year old**

**hyejoo:** hey yeojin  
**annoying 12 year old:** owo look who it is  
**annoying 12 year old:** my favourite unnie messaging me first  
**hyejoo:** use unnie in a chat w me again and /I’LL/ break your playstation <33  
**annoying 12 year old:** JSHSHSB WHAT DO YOU WANT THEN HYEJOO  
**hyejoo:** NO STOP HYEJOO STIPPSJDJD  
**annoying 12 year old:** lol what  
**hyejoo:** THIS IS CHAWEON I TOOK HYES PHOWN SO SHE WONT TWLL YOU SMTH  
**annoying 12 year old:** well now i want to know what it is  
**hyejoo:** YOU CANT KNOW THO

hyejoo left the chat 

**annoying 12 year old:** rude

 

-

**chaotic**

**froggie:** gays  
**everyone’s favourite:** guys**  
**froggie:** no, gays  
**peacekeeper:** what is it yeojin  
**froggie:** hyejoo tried to tell me smth but chaewon stopped her  
**froggie:** any idea what?  
**she bites too:** uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
**she bites too:** i mean, yeah but i cant tell you  
**froggie:** why not >:  
**peacekeeper:** chaewon told hye didnt she?  
**she bites too:** m-maybe  
**froggie:** who what when  
**she bites too:** n-nothing  
**froggie:** why is yerim so quiet :o

 

-

 

**yerim created a group chat with hyunjin, heejin, hyejoo, chaewon**

**yerim named the group chat “people to murder”**

**yerim:** YOU LITTLE BITCHES  
**hyejoo:** lol what  
**yerim:** YOU >:(  
**chaewon:** shes cute even when shes mad awe  
**yerim:** AND YOU TOO  
**yerim:** @heejin I TRUSTED YOU  
**heejin:** ITS NOT MY FAULT MY GIRLFRIEND IS A BETRAYING FURRY  
**hyunjin: **lol i only told chaewon cause shes been shipping u two ironically for forever****  
**chaewon:** youre the only two people that arent at least interested in someone  
**hyejoo:** sooyoung and i dont like anyone  
**hyunjin:** …  
**chaewon:** oh  
**heejin:** …  
**yerim:** chaewon  
**yerim:** EHAT  
**hyejoo:** cute you get your dumbness from jinsoul  
**yerim:** and you get your obliviousness from sooyoung  
**yerim:** THIS IS ALL BESIDES THE POINT  
**yerim:** yeojin almost found out >>:  
**yerim:** and she wouldn’t want to be friends with me if she knew i liked her so  
**chaewon:** but you WOULD make a cute couple  
**heejin:** agreed  
**hyunjin:** also arent you ””””straight””””  
**yerim:** thats just what everyone thinks  
**chaewon:** no one thinks that  
**yerim:** point is, yall better sleep with one eye open tonight  
**hyunjin:** jinsouls pure baby turning dark, i love it


	4. chuuves?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is short uh sorry also yes jiwoo is a panicked gay we all know it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mags hi you’re probably reading this first unless ure fake but this ones for you im losing sleep for this <3

**friendly neighbourhood gays**

**vivi’s gf:** guess who saved chuuves  
 **lippie’s gf:** whats chuuves again?  
 **jin’s gf:** its jiwoo and sooyoungs shipname babie <33  
 **lippie’s gf:** thank u babie <3  
 **haseul’s girlfriend:** annoying   
**vivi’s gf:** everyone shut up !!!!! i saved chuuves !!!  
 **jin’s gf:** was it really THAT hard??? theyre whipped. might as well be dating already, if sooyoung wasn’t such a COWARD.  
 **lippie’s gf:** ^^  
 **haseul’s girlfriend:** just let her have this one gays   
**vivi’s gf:** ANYWAYS  
 **vivi’s gf:** chuuves had their first kiss <3  
 **lippie’s gf:** WHAT  
 **jin’s gf:** WHAT  
 **haseul’s girlfriend:** right in front of my fucking salad too.  
 **haseul’s girlfriend:** disgusted.   
**haseul’s girlfriend:** they started making out WHEN WE WERE IN THE SAME ROOM   
**haseul’s girlfriend:** hello?  
 **haseul’s girlfriend:** yall leaving me on read wow i'm never driving any one of you guys to mcdonalds ever again. 

**my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`)**

**jiwoo:** i miss u already :(  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** i just dropped u off at ur apartment…  
 **jiwoo:** still :(  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** youre cute   
**jiwoo:** SKSJFJDHUDFJFHDJVJVFSHSHCHDJSJXJDVCJCJFNGSHJCKVHCJ  
 **jiwoo:** JIWOO.EXE HAS BROKEN  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** oh no  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** what have i done  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** jiwoo?  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** b-baby?  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** are u ok :(  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** hm  
 **my cutie edgy almost gf (´-ω-`):** ill ask heejin to check on u 

**viseul and their 10 children**

**bunny:** who hurt jiwoo unnie >: square up  
 **furry #1:** what oh no  
 **baby:** WHAT OH NO :(  
 **sooyoung:** oh yeah i was just going to text you heejin   
**sooyoung:** is jiwoo with you?  
 **bunny:** yeah obviously   
**bunny:** we were cuddling and she was texting someone and then she started crying  
 **bunny:** did u do this omg  
 **bunny:** did u hurt her  
 **sooyoung:** calm down, i didnt do anything  
 **sooyoung:** well  
 **sooyoung:** i called her c*te  
 **furry #2:** what kind of alternative universe-  
 **brat:** SHE WHAT  
 **baby:** @mommy  
 **furry #1:** @mommy  
 **brat:** @mommy  
 **mommy:** #CHUUVESNATION1STWIN  
 **sooyoung:** great.   
**sunshine:** *IN LOVE*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if youve read this far aaa i love you !! tahnk you so much !! that means so much to me :( also not to be That Bitch but lets be twt moots my @ is cafesyeojin!! hope u had a good day/night!


End file.
